Everything's Fine
by Ballistics Gel
Summary: Annabelle has gone through some tough times. Will Kelly be able to help her or will Annabelle be pushed over the edge? Kelly/Annabelle Femslash. Warning: Contains triggers.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story contains triggers, mentions of abuse, and self-harm. This will be a femslash story eventually between Kelly and Annabelle.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All copyrights belong to the makers and creators of St. Trinian's.

* * *

Kelly had met the new girl in the entrance hall. The Head Girl couldn't help dragging her eyes over the generous curves of the new girl. Instantly, very erotic pictures began cluttering Kelly's head as her eyes took in the girl toned thighs and well endowed chest. A pink tongue swooped over sapphire lips as the Head Girl had one particular image flash through her mind of tying the girl to the bed post and pounding into her with a strap-on. Kelly could feel the wetness instantly pool between her thighs.

Slowly, keeping her calm, she walked over to the new girl giving her on last parasol with her eyes. "Your old man's roller seems like it's seen better days?"

Annabelle's eyes flashed upwards apprehensively. She had not been aware until now that this other girl had been watching her. This other girl was very pretty the way her chest puffed out of it's shirt, at least Annabella thought so. Annabelle liked the look of the other girls hair. It suited her well. Annabelle couldn't help but want to reach up and run her hands through it. The hair looked almost like black silk.

Annabelle had had feelings for girls before, but this sent something jolting through her core. She knew she wanted to get to know this girl. The girl looked like she could squash Annabelle with one look. she frightened the new girl, but Annabeth was smart. She would not show her fear to the lions just yet. They'd have to try hard to break her after what, her last school did.

"I'll have you know, that's a classic. Daddy's an expert on the finer things. He has an art gallery in Mafland." there was an awkward pause, it seemed like Kelly was testing her to see how long it'd take her to crack and speak first. It didn't take long at all with Annabelle's nerves. "I'm Annabelle, by the way...Miss Friton's niece."

"I'll have someone come fetch your begs." Annabelle could almost hear the contempt and the eye roll in the other girls words. Kelly began to walk up to Annabelle, almost so where the new girl could feel her every breath. "

New girl decided to play it cool with a false little smile. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Kelly Jones...Head Girl," pride held in every syllable.

"Really?" Anne Elle asked as disbelieving as possible. Her tone worked, she was hoping to see anger or annoyance written on Kelly's face. Annabelle loved her little slip in composure. She almost hoped for another opportunity to make the girl slip up. The Head Girl was much more beautiful when she let her mask slip. Annabelle took her opportunity to give Kelly the once over. Secretly, having to hold back from drooling, she managed to keep the lust from her eyes as the other girl walked away sashaying her hips leaving Annabella mesmerized.

* * *

Kelly watched her on Polly's computer. She kind of felt bad for the new girl. It was a school tradition though. As head girl, she got a front row viewing seat. As the new girl slid through the halls she couldn't help staring at the her arse as she ran. Smiling to herself, 'I wouldn't mind seeing the front view again. She's got a nice arse, though. It's so plump and round. Though, it would look better with my nail marks running down it. Wait...no, she isn't even St. Trinian's material. I'm not going to start anything with her. She isn't one of us." Funny how that was her only real objection.

"Alright everyone, that's enough." Kelly shut the laptop screen. "You have five minutes to lights out. Polly, come talk with me in my room after you get ready. I'd like to hear about what you plan to do with the tape."

"Let's market them to Flash," giggled Chelsea, the head of the posh totties. "she had a nice enough arse. It'd get us at least a few hundred pounds."

Kelly's brow furrowed as the strange feeling to rip off Chelsea's head irrupted within her. Keeping her jealousy in check, she simply cocked her eyebrow in question. "We'll think of something good to do with it, Chelsea." The girls name came out a little forced, letting her know to drop it or else.

"Can I get a copy of the tap, Kel?" giggled another posh totty, Chloe.

"And me too?" shouted Andrea, the Head Emo.

"And why would you want that? I'm sure you can found other ways to blackmail her." Kelly questioned. She really didn't want anyone else having a video of 'her' Belle. She may not be hers yet, but as the top dog she was still claiming her as off limits and her marking Annabeth as property.

"Because I think she's pretty, Kelly. You know I've always found something extra pretty about girls. I wouldn't mind making room on my bed for her. After all she got a killer arse," smirked Chloe lost in her thoughts about how pinchable the new girls arse was.

Kelly's could feel her animalistic urge to beat up any of Belle's other suitors and mark the girl as her own. After all, Kelly was an Alpha dog, and nobody messed with An alpha dogs mate. "Is that why you want a disk too, Andrea?"

"I...I, no, I just didn't get to see the video. I was on the mission to steal her clothes. Plus, Chloe wants her, and what Chloe wants Chloe gets."

The Head girl knew the goth was lying about liking Annabelle, but she didn't feel like calling her out on it. Instead, she walked out slamming the door. She could barely stand the thought of the posh totty running her hands along Annabelle's, she assumed, virgin body.

* * *

They'd all seen her. They'd all seen her running through the halls without clothes. They had done that to her. They had watched it on their little cameras and microphones. They'd even posted it on the web earning over a thousand views in one night. After that Kelly had told her they took it down. Though, Annabelle didn't really believe her. What reason did she have to trust the Head Girl?

The Head Girl had played nice to her at first. She made her feel like these school could be different than the others. As if they'd be less cruel than her father. She thought she'd found her safe haven. Annabella had even started to develop feelings for this girl.

She knows she is not supposed to feel these unnatural feels for a girl. At least that's what her father told her after she had kissed Melanie Groves in the playground. He had given her a black eye and a broken leg for that kiss. He said he was just trying to help fix her. Her mother and her had tried to leave Annabelle's father, but that was a story for another.

Annabelle had to told her best friend, Jamie D'Ange, about having feelings for girls. The next day, the hell really began. Needless to say, the girls had acted like her father. Eventually, Annabelle had learned to keep her feelings to herself.

Why should this school change anything?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**Warning****: This does contain triggers for cutting. Oh and has wonderful femslash. Not M yet….but just you wait. **

**Can you guys please review. It what lets me know that somebody wants me to continue writing. Even if you just put a simple letter, just let me know you're reading.**

* * *

Polly made her way through the empty halls of St. Trinian's. Normally the school was abuzz with hyperactive children, though not in this part of the school. The head nerd was walking through the 'school' part of St. Trinian's. This meant where the classrooms were. She didn't want to be bothered by anything right now. Her mind was swarming with information.

She knew she had to talk to Kelly, but the head girl had run out right after breakfast. Although many wouldn't see it, Polly could tell the Jones was concerned as to the whereabouts of the new girl. Polly had been Kelly's friend for ages; she could always tell what the older girl was feeling. The head girl hadn't told the geek about her feelings for Annabelle, but Polly could tell.

That was one reason Polly needed to find her. Kelly would likely tear apart Andrea and Chloe if she saw them talking to "her" girl. That was reason the geek decided to force head girl into admitting her feelings, otherwise she would've let Kelly come to her.

Turning a corner the geek ran into someone causing her to fall down. "Ohhh…escuse me," Miss Maupassant said in rather a heavy French accent.

"Oh…n..no..it was my fault Miss," said Polly rushing over her words as she pushed her glasses back up on her nose. She had always found the Miss Maupassant very attractive. She loved the way her teachers breasts practically popped out of her dress. She couldn't even take her eyes of the older woman's chest as they bounced ever so slightly as her teacher righted herself.

"Let me 'elp you, Pollee." Miss Maupassant bent her lower half over offering Polly not just her hand, but a nice view of her cleavage.

"Oh, thank you Miss. I…I think I must be going now."

* * *

Annabelle loved the smell of fresh air. Outside, in nature, was the only place she could find solitude. The new girl needed an escape from her peers. It seemed as though they were intent on making her time at St. Trinian's miserable for her.

The new girl walked the grounds outside in a pair of white knee-high socks. By now, they were stained brown from the dirt. She loved burying her toes in her family's rose bed as a child. Even when wearing socks, she liked to feel the cool earth surround her feet. It always helped calm her down. Sometimes she pretended as if she was dead and it was only her and the dirt.

Last night, she had a nightmare where Verity was chasing her through her old school. The mean girl had been slashing out madly with her field hockey stick, breaking everything in her path. Annabelle had not even realized what was happening when the bigger girl tackled her to the ground. The younger girl could feel something in her side brake at the force; she let out a whimper of pain. Verity had just laughed before she took a swing at the field hockey stick. She always woke up at that part of her dream. Quietly, Annabelle had gotten out of bed, hoping not to wake the other girls. However, she could not help shake the feeling she was being watched as she bent down getting out a small box.

Inside the box, there was a small metal blade. It shined in the moon light coming through the window near the first years' beds. The blade seemed to laugh at her desperation to forget. It whispered for her to taint the shiny metal with her blood.

Annabelle quickly left her shared bedroom after doing a double take at the door to make sure no was following her. She made her way down to the bathrooms. The tile was cold against her bare feet. It sent chills up her spine leaving goose bumps on her arms. Looking into the mirror she saw someone she no longer recognized. The girl in the mirror looked so broken and defeated by life. Without a second's pause, the new girl picked up the blade and pulled up her pant leg. Her knee-high socks would cover up any of her marks. That was the least likely place for someone to see. Even during field hockey, she wore the same knee-high socks. Now she wouldn't have to worry about people giving her weird looks because she was wearing long sleeves when it was hot outside.

She made quick work of her leg, making a few marks on the pale flesh. There were more than the last time she had cut. This time it felt like she needed more to help her forget how worthless she felt.

Putting her foot up on the sink, Annabelle wet a paper towel to wipe away the dots of blood. Throwing the paper towel away, she got the Neosporin and Band-Aids from the pocket of her PJs, where she always kept them. It wouldn't do to have her cuts get infected and then have to tell someone in order to get medical help. The new girl had brought these things with her from home, what was she going to do when they ran out? She'd just have to worry about that then.

Annabelle was brought out of her recollections by a soft voice. Missing whatever words the other person had said. "Huh?"

"You know Fritton, you should always be aware of your surroundings, especially here. You're lucky I'm more forgiving than the other girls. Most of them would have strung you up by your ankles by now." The head girl looked like the image of perfection. She never seemed to have a hair out of place even when she came to lean against the tree Annabelle was sitting with her back to.

"Well, I guess I'm just lucky you're so fond of me." The new girl rolled her eyes at her own comment. She meant it in a sarcastic way, but the head girl didn't know that. For a moment, surprised had flashed across the older girl's face. She was lucky that Annabelle was not facing her, or else she might have questioned her on it.

"I…well…it's my job to look after you. Even if you're not a Trinian," countered Kelly not wanting to show how felt. The head girl's thoughts were starting to scream at her. _You know you want her. You can have her if you just took her. But she's not a Trinian! What if I go after her and she breaks me? No, I cannot show affection to her. She will just run off. I have to protect myself. I am the head fucking girl after all. No one messes with Kelly Jones's emotions. Oh bullocks, what the hell am I going to do about her other 'suitors'? They better stay away she is mine._

"Listen, you need to watch out for the other girls. If they offer you to…share their bed…don't trust them." Kelly's words were carefully measured.

"Yes, I should definitely listen to you because you were so helpful last time."

"Annabelle–" This was the first time Kelly had tried to address Annabelle by her first name. It didn't go unnoticed by the new girl. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by the head emo, Andrea.

"Hello, Annabelle."

"Hi, ummm…what's your name?" Andrea's face remained pale despite the blush that sprea across her cheeks underneath her heavily panted face.

"I'm Andrea, the head emo. Given a thought to joining our tribe?"

"I…"

"No, I don't think she will be joining you, Andrea. After all she isn't even a St. Trinian's yet so she can't really decide that." Kelly glared at the emo girl.

"Oh, ok. Where's your shoes?"

"Oh, I…uhh…must have forgotten them." Annabelle felt like a fish out of water. She didn't expect anyone to really ask her why. Normally, they just made fun of her for things like that without even asking questions.

"Such a great liar," Kelly snorted.

"Well, as nice as it is talking to you both, I think I'll be heading inside now.

* * *

**Hey, so I've got a question for you. So this is a Kelly/Annabelle fic. I was wondering about any preferences you have regarding other pairings here are some options: **

**Miss Maupassant/Polly**

**Chloe/Andrea**

**Polly/Chloe/Andrea**

**Verity/Andrea**

**Taylor/Andrea**

**Beverly/Polly**

**Chelsea/Polly**

**Miss Maupassant – sexual mentor to Polly**

**Miss Maupassant/Miss Dickinson**

**Chloe/Miss Dickinson**

**So yeah, give me your feedback. If you give me just a short review then I can write the next chapter I already have planned. And I could write it before weeks end.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Outside**

The new girl brushed past her as if she was not there at all. Startled Kelly looked at Annabelle taken aback. No one ever walked away from Kelly Jones, especially not here at St. Trinian's. "Hey Friton, where do you think you're going?"

Annabelle kept moving without looking back at the head girl. Why should she? Kelly obviously did not respect her in the slightest. Maybe that was something that had attracted Annabelle to Kelly, her constant need to seek respect and approval from those around her. Kelly was in a position of power and control, but Annabelle was not going to let her walk all over her like she did with Verity. "I have better things to do with my time then be insulted by you." Her back tensed kept walking toward the castle, half expecting Kelly to chase after her to attack her like Verity used to. Not until she was back on her own bed would she loosen her shoulders.

"Friton, come back here. I'm still talking to you!" Thundered Kelly chasing after Annabelle, but the brunette didn't stop walking away from her. Angrily Kelly grabbed the younger girl's arm forcibly causing her to be pulled backward.

"Ahhhh, that hurts. Let me go."

"I'm trying to talk to you, and you wouldn't stop." Kelly regretted grabbing the younger girls arm now. She had not meant to hold her so forcefully, but she did not like it when people walked away from her. It was one of her pet peeves. Despite her momentary regret, she continued looking at the brunette with her steely stare.

:"That does not mean you bruise arm in the process. Now if you'll kindly let go, I have better things to do than stand here with you!" Annabelle's arm didn't hurt all that bad where Kelly was grabbing her. She was used to worse from the girls at her old school. The action had been anticipated, but deep down Annabelle didn't want to ever think of Kelly as ever being physical with her in that way. Not after the physically abuse she received from everyone else, but really why should Kelly be any different?

"I expect to see you at dinner tonight, Friton." This to went ignored, annoying Kelly to no end. How dare she ignore her? She was Kelly fuckin' Jones. Turning her anger to Andrea, "She's not a Trinian yet. I wouldn't get too attached."

"I think she's one of us Kelly or she will be soon if she's not now."

"She has to prove herself to be a worthy Trinian." The head girl's eyes showed nothing as she stared at the head Emo. Jealousy appeared as contempt to Andrea.

"You just don't know her like I do, Kel." Andrea's face gave way her false exterior. Instead, she looked more like a lovesick girl that has not ever seen the sun instead of the scary girl she normally tried to portray. Kelly could not help but feel disgust and anger bubble within her.

With that the head girl promptly turned on her heels without another word and stalked angrily back to her room. Unbeknownst to them Chloe and Polly had been watching the scene unfold before them both thinking two very different things.

* * *

**The Posh Totty's Room**

"Andrea is trying to win Annabelle over. Everyone knows that she is mine! Mine not hers," pouted Chloe for a moment before turning back to her bubbly self. "We'd be so totally adorbs together. Can you imagine us, her the athletic field hockey player, and me the sexy cheerleader? What can that _Goth_ possibly offer her?"

"Why don't you just flash her your tits? That always works with the guys. You'd have her wrapped around your little finger."

"It also works for guys if you offer to go down on them. I assume it's got to work the same for girls, right?"

"No, that would scare her off!" Chelsea said coming to the center of the room to sit next to Chloe. "I don't think offering to lick her pussy would go over very well. I think we need seduce her. We need to come up with a plan."

"She looked like a screamer to me," mentioned Peaches nonchalantly as she applied more eye shadow. "So make sure you're somewhere no one else is. Hate to have Andrea come in thinking you're killing the lucky girl."

"Let, her walk in on me between Belle's legs. Then, she know you Belle prefers. She needs to know how much I can pleasure the girl she is trying to woo."

"I agree, the more public the better," smiled Chelsea ready to plan the seduction to top all seductions. No one is able to resist the charms of the Posh Totties. They all smiled at each other as they thought of all the things they could possible to seduce someone. Something that they excelled in.

* * *

**The Hallway**

"And where do you think you're going?" Polly rounded the corner to where she was standing in front of the head girl. "I saw you outside, Kelly. Could you have been more obvious about your jealousy?"

"Shut up, Polly. You do not know what you're talking about. I have no feelings for – "

"Like Bloody Hell you don't!"

"She's not a Trinian! Why on earth would I have feelings for her? She's nothing." In truth, Kelly was just trying to make one lame excuse after another. She did not want to be weak. You fall for someone, and you have to trust them. That makes you vulnerable to their every whim. She couldn't trust the new girl, could she?

"Stop being such a prick. Swallow your pride and just admit it already. You know that you like here so stop denying it to yourself. If you keep this up you'll lose her, and you'll have to accept it and not be the jealous bitch that you have been because it will be your fault."

"I don't like her, Polly! Drop it!" hissed Kelly pushing the geek out of her way in her mad dash to get around her when heading to her own rooms. _Shit! Shit! Polly know's!_

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading this you guys. Hopefully the next chapter will be much longer. Hope you guys have a nice week :)**

**Since I haven't started to plan out the next chapter, is there any suggestions you have?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you to anyone who still interested in this story.**

* * *

**Kelly**

'_Polly knows! When the fuck did I become so obvious? I need to stay away from Belle in public'. _Opening the door, Kelly sucked in the breath she did not know that she had been denying herself. How could she had been so daft when it came to Annabelle? She used to be Kelly Fucking Jones, the impenetrable force. '_Breathe, just breathe,' _she told herself.

She had to woe Annabelle; that was the most important thing. She hadn't been exactly friendly enough to give the new girl any hint at liking her. The first step is to befriend her, show that she is trustworthy enough to be able to hold the secrets that the girl was evidently having trouble dealing with. Step two would be getting the girl to notice girls in general more; leading up with a possible discovering of an attraction to girls. Third step would happen once Annabelle fell head-over-heals for the already lovesick Kelly.

The young girl with beautiful hair and that way she seems so unconfident, yet confident at the same time, was irresistible in Kelly's mind. She smelled like cinnamon, most likely from a shampoo or some sort of lotion she used. Kelly had noticed how the girl started every day with three cups of coffee if not more; while the head-girl normally only had one in the morning with another in the afternoon. The coffee addiction was a bit worrisome, but nothing Kelly was not willing to overlook.

Not many people knew much about the resident target. She was silent and kept to herself. She has a standoffish quality as though she wanted to stay out of everyone's way. Rarely did that pretty girl ever smile, especially not in Kelly's direction. Her frown always deepened when she was around the older girl. It bothered the Kelly to no end, making her more frustrated with the situation. That always led to a more angry and violent Kelly.

Kelly had not meant to grab Annabelle that hard earlier. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt her young crush, well not unless the girl wanted her to. She was willing to do about anything for her even trying things like an S&M relation. Always being more vanilla in the bedroom, she found it hard to try newthings in the bedroom. Offering herself freely for someone was always a big thing for Kelly. However, the last head-girl had made her slightly more adventuresome by introducing her to _Sheila_, the pink strap-on that the last four head-girls had used on the next head-girl for initiation purposes as well as on their lovers during their time at St. Trinian's. Every five years a new strap-on would be purchased for the head-girl. At that point, the then strap-on would be retired to the fabled drawer in the library that held all the head-girl's secrets including a manual that is passed down every year. _Shelia _was so named after the first girl the head-girl had used to christen it with, Kelly had high hopes that she would be able to use _Shelia _on Annabelle soon, really soon. She was horny as hell these days and the sooner she could get some release the better.

Kelly was getting hot thinking about the younger girl. Her hormones had been out of control recently with lust, and she was hot all the time now. Figuring that she would have some time alone to kill she began to trail her hand down her shirt clad stomach. She was too wet to even think about a little foreplay. It had been over two weeks since she had some one on one time with her right hand. Running her left-hand's fingers up from the top of her knee-highs all the way up her leg, which served to lift up her skirt just high enough to get her hand down her shorts comfortable.

Polly must have still wanted to talk with Kelly, for at that moment she broke into the head-girl's room without preamble. "Kelly, we need to talk, now!"

"Polly," Kelly groaned as she was forced to remove the hand she had already put down her skirt. It would have been more embarrassing for her if the geek and she had not had a couple torrid one-night stands with one another. Frustrated at not getting release, Polly would find that Kelly would be in a hurry to get rid of her.

"Just listen, we both know that you want the new girl. Kelly, both Andrea and Chloe are eyeing her as well. If you don't hurry up and claim her, then you will surely loose her!"

"You don't think that I already know that! I cannot possible rush this before the time is right. I need her to fall so deep that she won't even look at another girl without my permission."

"Gods Kelly! Why do you have to be so jealous of everything? I don't think Annabelle is the type that would cheat on you after you laid claim to her."

"You don't know that!"

"I may not know that, but I sure as hell know that the posh totties have got something planned to claim Annabelle for Chloe. I wouldn't be surprised if she bedded the girl within a week." She knew that would get a rise out of the head-girl.

"They better not dare touch my Belle," growled Kelly, nostrils flaring.

"Well I guess you'll just have to beat them to the punch then."

* * *

**Dinner and Confessions**

'_Come on, Annabelle. Just breathe, that's it just keep breathing and everything will be ok.'_ Annabelle thought as she walked down to the dining hall. She did not like being in a room with all those girls at once. She was defenseless against so many of them; there was no way to tell when an enemy was coming since her back was normally always to someone. No wonder the head-girl had wanted her to come down to dinner tonight; she would be at the mercy of just about every girl there. She could almost feel her anxiety start up again at the thought. All she could do was to tell herself to breathe. _Kelly was most likely the one behind it all, just like Verity_, thought Annabelle bitterly. She had grown to dislike the head-girl mostly out of fear, but even then, she could not stop her attraction to the older girl.

Her cuts were still fresh and itched a lot, but she should be used to it by now. However, the process of healing always felt different than the last. The fear of being found out or being put in an institution was always an ever present threat offering new obstacles every time she had to wait for herself to heal.

She took her place at the tables as close to the corner as she could get so as not to have anyone sneak up on her. Well at least this would be her least likely place of being a target without warning; however, if anything should happen, then she would be corned for sure She looked around the room noticing that Kelly was not there yet, but as she scanned the room, she saw Chloe and the rest of the posh totties were staring opening at her. They looked like a cat watching a bird before it pounced.

Andrea, that goth girl that had talked to her earlier, was also looking at her, but almost with a pained look on her face. It was confusing.' M_aybe she knew what was going to happen_. _Hopefully nothing bad befell her. She was nice to me. It would be awful for them to treat her bad because of it.'_ Her heart did go out to the girl, but if she tried to help her then she would only make matter worse.

Continuing to look around, she saw Kelly come in. She was a beautiful woman that had that air of sex that made you want to swoon at first sight. That smile of her could probably change foreign policy by just peaking from between her lips; perfect teeth, perfect lips, perfect package…that was Kelly Jones. That short hair of hers left a delicious amount of neck, something that Annabelle could not stop wanting to mark even if she tried.

Liking someone was funning like that. All you want to do is mark them and love them, claim them and hold them before they could get away from you. You are almost scared of losing them so you hold them tighter or you distance yourself all out of irrational fear. She could not help but feel her cheeks flush looking at the girl. She was everything Annabelle could ever dream of and more.

Kelly appeared to be walking over to her and all she could do was stare. She did not see Andrea get up from her chair at seeing Kelly approaching Annabelle. Kelly was moving at a leisurely pass compared to Andrea who was hurrying over to the girl who held her affection. Hearing her name called, Annabelle turned. It was Andrea calling her name out.

"Anna-, Annabelle….I...I love you! I cannot live without you knowing that. I know they'll take you away from me, but I do, I do love you! Please, please consider that when the others come onto you. I love you with my whole heart! They will never love you like I do."

* * *

**Sorry it has been so long. Hope it was not too bad.**


End file.
